wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Big
Mr. Big (real name Shelly Smalls, as revealed in the episode "Truth, Revision, and the Lexicon Way") is one of the major villains in ''WordGirl''. He is a self-proclaimed rich, evil corporate businessman, and CEO of the self-titled "Mr. Big Industries" (which has a golden corporate logo with Mr. Big's face on it). Mr. Big's specialty is mind-control, as evidenced in his company's mission statement: "We strive to constantly use mind-control". History Mr. Big invented The Thing and The Mega-Thing, white cubic objects that do absolutely nothing, yet they fly off the shelves. Other Mr. Big Industries' products include: Mr. Big's Big Book of Big Words (a dictionary), the Wordsucker (a microphone), the Hero Sucker (a giant vacuum) and a Walk and Talk WordGirl Doll that does the opposite of the real super-heroine, like using the word "strategery" instead of "strategy" and enables them (via mind control) to buy useless spin-off products such as the Official WordGirl Tree-Shaker. Relationships Leslie His assistant, Leslie, carries out the majority of details (even some heavy labor and sidekick-monkey-fighting) for Mr. Big's evil plans, and helps to make his attempts at money-making schemes and villainous bids for City Hall successful, even if they never fully succeed, thanks to WordGirl's efforts. Due to this, Leslie is the closest thing Mr. Big has to a friend, as the two are almost constantly together. The two have shown that they intrinsically need each other and at least subconsciously appreciate each other, and when he comes up with a plan Leslie is usually the first one he tells. Personality Other than his great love for his self, money, and power, he also loves very squishy things, and he is never without his squishy bunny toy. Some hobbies and interests of his over time have been golf, yoga, and being a lead singer in his own pop band in his youth. Loyalty is not his strong suit, as he willingly hypnotized his fellow villains simply to build a miniature golf course for him. As stated by Leslie, Mr. Big has no sense of humor, though this is more out of not understanding the fundamentals of a setup and punch line rather than being an evil heartless villain. Though when given a chance he has shown he can be dastardly, as his only motivation for using mind control is to make himself richer than he already is. He is also petty to a degree, as he has gone to great lengths for the sake of petty revenge, such as mind controlling the whole world just to get his casserole dish he lent back from his neighbor. He later finds out he had the dish the whole time. Gallery WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (16).png Mr. Big & Leslie.gif 282706.jpg ThCA12EPWK.jpg Untitled 3111.jpg|Mr. Big as a Baby Untitled 262137.jpg Untitled 227381.jpg Untitled 294004.jpg Untitled 390033.jpg 081f1db9-d27c-4f69-bd37-6fdbb64b37f4.png|Mr. Big 21664b5f-1b84-4a11-8c6b-c882a9556547.png Trivia *In the episode "Big's Big Bounce", it is revealed that he has a dislike of children, saying that he doesn't want to help the Fair City Scout Troop kids, but does anyway so he could win a trampoline - something he had wanted since he was a little boy. *In the episode "Tiny Big", he reveals he was once the lead singer in a band called "Rockaroni", where he sang songs like "I Wanna Date Your Money." *He states a few times in the episode "Big Business" that he loves frozen yogurt, describing it as "sweet and creamy". *He also complains in a couple of episodes that he "didn't go to a fancy word college and only took business classes" as an excuse of not getting all the words right. *One of his other childhood dreams is to become a stand-up comedian as stated in "Mr. Big's Dinner and a Scam" but the only way he can get people to laugh is, of course, through mind control. *Mr. Big also states that he did magic tricks as a child in the episode "WordGirl Makes a Mistake". *Also when he was a child, Mr. Big went to Woodview Elementary, where he tried to take over the Daily Rag. He temporarily succeeds later in life in the episode "Truth, Revision, and the Lexicon Way", but is shut down by WordGirl after he prints several misleading articles. The principal then intervenes and takes Mr. Big (Shelly Smalls) to her office. *In the episode "Mount Rushhere", Mr. Big says he has never heard of Mount Rushmore, which is very surprising considering it is one of the top attractions in the United States. *He seems to be a reference to the character of the same name from the movie and television franchise Sex and the City; they look alike and are both businessmen. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Super Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Men Category:Humans